


Valentine Box

by sagaluthien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a box waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Box

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not use the character in anything before asking me.

_Even though I can't spend the day with you, I still want you to know how much I love you. But this is not enough so... this box is only the beginning of the rest of our lives._

Sue read the card several times. She thought he was so cute, her boyfriend. It was their first Valentine since they became a couple and a little part of her had been heartbroken when he told her he couldn't celebrate the day with her.

This sounded promising. She put the card down and picked up the box. Carefully unwrapping it, she opened it up to reveal that the box was filled with **candy hearts**. He sure was her love.

She looked forward to what else he would do... if this box was really the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
